Date Night
by thebronzeEF
Summary: A unique night for Buffy and Spike leads to a few truths that they both so desperately need and want to here. Set some time after the 'Love Dares You' arc in the season 10 comics. ONE SHOT.


"Can't believe you volunteered us for this," Spike grumbled, adjusting his collar.

"Oh, c'mon. It's only a bit of fun. Dawn needed a plus one and I couldn't let her down. Besides," she started, picking up a mask from the dresser, "It's our date night and I wasn't going to leave you here alone. When will we get the chance to go to a mask ball again?"

Spike sighed but allowed the slayer to put the mask on him. It was only a small thing that covered from his eyebrows down to his nose, but he'd never felt more ridiculous. The silver embroidery and border didn't help his case either.

"I look like a camp version of the lone ranger."

"The who?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. My point is, that I look like a complete ponce."

"No, you look handsome."

The vampire knew that Buffy was well and truly under the illusuon that he suited black tie so the time was right to play dirty. He pulled the mask off before discreetly slithering an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. "But think of the fun we could have here instead," he growled, seductively. Buffy felt herself quickly approaching her resistance limit as her lover ran his glorious tounge up her collar bone and along the most sensitive crease of her throat. The hand on her hip tightened while the other began to untie the belt keeping her bath robe shut. Unfortunately for Spike, she came to her senses just as her modesty was exposed to him.

"Nu uh. We are going out tonight and nothing's changing that."

She hastily refastened the belt as she made her way out of Spike's room to get to the bathroom. Xander had reluctantly been dragged out by Andrew so there was no chance of accidentally running into him, almost naked. She was careful not to run too fast so that her hair fell down. She'd spent most of the afternoon styling and experimenting with it. After all sorts of wacky ideas, she'd ended up curling it to within an inch of it's life and then fastening it up with some hair pins. A few strands had fallen down at the back and sides but she kind of liked it. The only thing left was the dress she'd carefully picked out a few days before that was currently hanging on the back of the bathroom door. The colour and style was something she knew Spike would agree with, which she'd only realised after bringing it home. She hadn't consciously looked for something the vampire would enjoy. They were just so on the same wavelength right now. Buffy couldn't believe how happy these last few weeks with Spike had been. Sure, they'd had their ups and downs, but he made her feel...wonderful. Special. Loved. Really, properly loved. She could feel herself growing as a person and she liked who she was when she was with him.

Anyway, she was going to be late if she didn't get dressed soon.

* * *

Buffy returned a couple of minutes later, getting Spike to promise not to laugh at her before she stepped back in to the bedroom. He couldn't believe his eyes the minute she showed even an inch of herself. She was wearing a beige, strapless gown with a slit up the right side, revealing one of her beautifully tanned legs. The bodice was stitched with gorgeous peacock inspired embroidery, the blues and browns swirling together in perfect harmony. The skirt was covered in dozens of fluffy peacock feathers all the way down to the hem, that met the floor. After tearing himself away from the breathtaking sight, he noticed her mask. A black patterned half mask, a little like his, but with gaps in between, showing off a little more of her face. The same peacock feathers that were on her dress were attached to the corner of the mask. She looked absolutely stunning.

The slayer started to feel a little self conscious as Spike continued to stare at her. She shouldn't have been, since he'd seen her so much more intimately before, but there was something in the way he was looking at her.

"So. What do you think?" She picked up the dress slightly and gave a little twirl. It took Spike a further few seconds to find his words.

"How am I lucky enough to have you?"

Buffy blushed. "I'm guessing okay, then?"

"'Okay' isn't even a word that you should be thinkin' about. You look gorgeous."

The slayer's heart fluttered with joy and happiness. He still looked at her the same way he did all those years ago. She was just too idiotic not to notice back then. He picked up his mask, still hesitant when putting it on, and slipped his hand into her's. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Well, that lasted no more than ten seconds," Buffy said, pointing out the mask Spike had discarded earlier in the evening.

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

That was true. It was getting late.

"Hey!" Dawn had crept up on the pair. She was definitely the stand out of the crowd in a brave yet bold turquoise dress with a golden yellow under layer. It wouldn't have been Buffy's first choice but her little sister rocked the look. "So, you enjoying the party? I'm really glad you came. Willow had some 'Aluwyn trouble,' to deal with and Giles...well, was just being Giles. Moody teenager and all that."

"Thanks for inviting us." Buffy looked at Spike and nudged him when he didn't say anything.

"Uh, yeah. It's been...different."

Dawn giggled. "It's okay if you want to go. I know it's not really your thing. I'm just glad you came. It was nice hanging out."

Spike kissed Buffy's temple and lingered in a way that she knew meant he was trying to convince her.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. Buffy hugged Dawn as best as she was able, with their dresses in the way, before heading out to the stone courtyard with Spike. The cool breeze was welcome even if it did get a little cold after a while.

"We've been here two hours and not once did you ask me to dance."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her. "Trust me, love, you don't wanna see me dance."

Buffy tugged his arm back when he continued to walk onwards.

"I think I do. I think you know how to dance but you're too embarrassed to show me."

The vampire pulled Buffy's body up against his. "Well, that's for me to know and for you to never find out." He tried to get her walking again but she ended up dragging him up the few steps they'd already walked down and on to the central part of the courtyard. She threw her arms around his neck and wiggled her hips in attempt to get him to put his arms around her too.

"I'm not asking you to do the tango, jeez. Just...move with me."

He gave in. "The things I do for you, Summers."

Feeling him tense up as they began to sway together, the slayer leant in and kissed him passionately. Nothing else around them mattered then. Not family, not friends, not even the impending apocalypse - there was always one just around the corner - just their personal little bubble that no one could pop.

"See," Buffy whispered against the corner of his mouth. "You're dancing."

His sudden laugh was followed by a smirk. "If you can call this dancing."

"Ugh, ruin the moment why don't you?"

Spike pouted and nuzzled the slayer, affectionately. "Then let me make it up to you."

Buffy relinquished her grip on Spike a little. "I'm listening."

"We'll go home, get out of these bloody outfits and I dunno, order something in? Put some trash TV on?"

"Hmm. Sounds good."

"That's a plan, then."

Spike was secretly glad to walk away from the dance, now he was aware of where he was again, and started to make his way down the steps when he noticed Buffy trying to unfasten her stilettos with difficulty. Her dress wasn't helping matters. He never got why she wore them when she complained about them every time she did.

"C'mere."

Buffy looked up. "Huh?" She gasped as Spike swept her up and started to carry her in a bridal like style. Her dress hung down dangerously low to Spike's feet.

"Be careful! You better not trip."

He short her an amused look and she immediately felt silly for suggesting he would.

"C'mon, slayer, don't you trust me?"

To anyone else, that statement may not have been too out of the ordinary but the last time Spike had asked Buffy that, the circumstances hadn't exactly been pleasant. They were both happier than they had been in a long time right now but Spike feared that he'd taken a step too far.

He decided to swiftly change the subject. "Chinese, then?"

* * *

They were home and out of the cold within about 20 minutes.

"Right, food's on it way. You're not gonna make me sit through that bloody Gossip Girl again, are you?" Spike moaned.

Buffy grinned. God, he was so cute sometimes. "No. I'm all caught up with it. You can choose tonight."

The vampire undid his tie, as he walked over to the shelf holding his tiny collection of films, and breathed a big, unnecessary sigh of relief at finally being able to get out of his suit. He was flicking through the disks when Buffy called him over.

"I think I knotted the bow at the back. Could you...?"

Spike eyed the tangle of ribbons at the back of her dress and started to untie them.

"Bloody hell, how'd you get it like this?"

"I just tied it up anyway it stayed. I'm not exactly a major fan of lace so I don't know how to do it properly."

Eventually, he loosened all the knots and helped Buffy the rest of the way out of her gown. After slipping into a camisole and a pair of pyjama shorts, Buffy draped her frock over the dresser, starting at it in sadness. When would she ever get the opportunity to wear it again? It wasn't like she ever did much other than slaying and investigating and this certainly wasn't appropriate attire.

Spike approached her from behind and began to unpin and brush her hair.

"Mm. How do y'know I like that?" she sighed, closing her eyes.

Spike smiled at how content she looked. "Just a guess. Bet I know a few other things you like too."

He placed a kiss on her jaw, from behind, just as the door bell rang.

"Down boy. Food first."

* * *

In no time, takeaway cartons littered the bed and the slayer and vampire were curled up together in a sea full of sheets.

"I haven't eaten Chinese food this close to midnight since I was a kid. You really are a bad influence on me."

"Thought you knew what you were signin' up for?"

Buffy looked at him. "I did. I do. And I wouldn't change anything about it. Everything about us feels good."

The slayer allowed herself to be rolled gently onto her back.

"Yeah? What makes it feel good?"

He was asking her for highlights now? This would take some thinking. So many wonderful things had happened recently.

"How honest you are with me and how honest I feel I can be with you. Barely anything is awkward anymore. I like who I am when I'm with you. But most of all, you make me so happy."

His eyes lit up like she'd never seen them.

"You get the picture, right?"

He nodded. "Perfectly clear."

As drowsy as she was, the slayer couldn't help but be taken away by lust as Spike captured her lips in a heated kiss. Damn, why did this feel so good? No one had ever made her feel so out of control the way he did but she just didn't care. His fingers ran up and down her sides as he made his present arousal completely unmissable. Helping him out of his shirt, she knew that she would now and always surrender herself to him in any way, every way. During times like these, he was the air she breathed and the comfort she craved, the body she ached for and the one special, vibrant memory that everyone had and could never let go of.

She yanked both ends of his tie and pulled him down into yet another kiss before removing it from his neck completely and handing it to him. He stopped caressing her for a moment, confused as to why she'd handed it to him. She soon made it all clear, however, as she held her hands together out in front of him.

"Buffy, I..."

"Ask me," she breathed. Spike didn't move. The slayer leant up to slowly pepper tender kisses across his face. "It's okay. Ask me."

She held up her hands again and waited for his response.

Eventually, he took a deep breath. "Do you trust me?"

"Always..."


End file.
